Misery
by Allegra Monet
Summary: Ran has only recently joined Weiß. His sister's accident is still fresh in his mind, and he's finding it hard to open up to his team mates. Who should he turn to?? Hey, guess what? PART 2 IS UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. An unwanted visitor

Misery- by Blue Silhouette  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc.  
Ran sat in the living room, TV remote control in hand. He flicked through the channels.  
  
Nothing on.  
  
It was nearly midnight.  
  
No missions, no one had got themselves in trouble, and no one else it the house was awake.  
  
Ran sighed and lay on the couch, staring at the cracks in the ceiling.  
  
Aya, I wish you were awake, he thought to himself, there's so much I want to tell you, but you're not here to listen. You're not here at all.  
  
// Troubled, Ran? //  
  
Ran jumped, and instinctively reached for his katana. // Schwarz! What do you want, Schuldig?! //  
  
A chuckle sounded from the shadows. // Oh, nothing. Your thoughts are fun to read, that's all. //  
  
// Why are you here, and how did you get in? //  
  
Schuldig stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Ran, who glared at him.  
  
"How would you feel if I told you I could communicate with your sister, even as she sleeps?"  
  
Ran stiffened. Aya? He's spoken to Aya-chan?  
  
"Oh yes, Ran, I have spoken to her. She has many things to say, as most teenage girls do."  
  
"You...you stay away from her!!"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake everyone up," Schuldig said calmly, "Anyway, she asked me why her oniisan didn't push her out of the way of the car that put her in the state she's in now."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"The truth. I told her I didn't know."  
  
"Why are you here?" Ran said slowly.  
  
Schuldig smirked, "I came to see if you wanted me to tell Aya anything from you, to see if you wanted me to pass on any messages."  
  
"Stay away from her, Schuldig! I'm warning you!"  
  
The German chuckled again, and was gone.  
  
Ran lay back on the couch and again stared at the ceiling. Why didn't I push Aya out of they way? he asked himself, I'll never forgive myself if she hates me for it.  
  
"Ran? Ran, are you still up?"  
  
Ran looked in the direction of the voice. It was Yohji.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yohji walked sown the stairs, lit cigarette in hand. "What's got you so worked up that you can't sleep?" he questioned, taking a long drag on the cigarette.  
  
"My sister. I can't get her off my mind."  
  
"Me neither," the playboy said jokingly.  
  
Ran glared at him, "Hentai!"  
  
"Hey, just kidding! If I had a sister in a coma, I'd be worried and stressed too. Except that you're more stressed than usual. What happened?"  
  
Ran opened his mouth to tell Yohji all of what had just happened, to have someone to talk to about everything, but closed it again and shook his head.  
  
There was silence. But it was short-lived when Ran said, annoyed, "Kudou, you're dropping ash on the carpet."  
  
Yohji sighed. "Dammit, Ran! For once I think we're getting along okay, and then you get shitty at the slightest thing! I'm going back to bed."  
  
Ran was left in solitude again, and once again went back to thinking about his sister. If the truth be told, what Schuldig had said was haunting him. He fell into a restless sleep.  
Continue??  
  
You know the drill, R+R please, if you want me to continue!! 


	2. the argument

Misery- by Blue Silhouette  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc.  
Part 2  
  
The next morning, Ran awoke in a mess of sheets. The nightmares, they felt so real, like he was reliving that night of the "accident" over and over. He was covered in sweat from head to toe, and his pillows were on the floor. His tried to calm his irregular breathing, before someone came up to get him for breakfast..  
  
The door swung open. "Ran-kun! Breakfast is..are you okay?" Omi looked concerned.  
  
"I..it's nothing, Omi. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Hai. If anything is wrong, you'll tell me, won't you?"  
  
"Hai." A slight lie, but Ran had to save himself. The last thing he wanted was for the youngest member of Weiss to have one more thing to worry about. Omi already had enough concerns hidden under that genki exterior.  
  
Omi cast one more concerned glance at Ran, before bounding back downstairs.  
  
Ran followed shortly after, donning a pair of black tracksuit pants and an open shirt.  
  
"Well, well, well. How nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning." Yohji's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Ran dealt with it the best way he knew how: he glared at Yohji.  
  
Yohji pretended to be mortally wounded by this, and Omi burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Ran ignored them and ate his stack of pancakes, made by Ken. The others had already finished their breakfast. Omi and Yohji both had plans for the day, so it was just Ran and Ken at home.  
  
"What do you wanna do today, Ran? We could watch TV, or play soccer, or-"  
  
"Be alone."  
  
Ken gave Ran a funny look. "Uh, I'm not that way inclined."  
  
Ran raised his eyebrows. "I meant I wanted to be alone. By myself."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's no fun! You need to live a little! You're so moody all the time. Why?"  
  
"Maybe I like being moody!" Ran was getting agitated now. "Just go away. I'm going to my room to read. By myself."  
  
"Fine, see if I care! But don't expect me to hang out with you again!"  
  
Ran shook his head in disbelief. Ken just didn't get it. Of course, he hadn't told Ken the full story. He hadn't told anyone the full story. They just wouldn't understand what he was going through.  
Sorry for the short-ness. I'm feeling under the weather at the moment, but I'm hoping the mext chappy will be longer.  
  
Thanx to all those people who reviewed part 1!!  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


End file.
